When in England do as England does
by Lawrence-Black
Summary: "I dont care if Sam has a illegitimate child somewhere, it's my ticket out of here and I'm not signing up for a return" After a surprise request to travel to England three of the pack head of on a mission to clear up some very strange activity involving a very, very young wolf. Embry jumps at the chance to get away from his mom, even if it means dealing with Sam's messy past.
1. Chapter 1

**When in England do as England does**

**One request, please read this at half or three quarters screen. other than that, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Some of you are being sent away" Sam said with a serious look on his face  
"huh?" Quil said shocked. "You're kidding right?"  
"No Quil it's a joke, god, don't be an ass, he's clearly being serious" Leah said scornfully  
Paul looked angry, no Paul don't say anything, if you yell that's it, were done for and we'll end up being sent away to somewhere crappy. Everyone else gave Sam an icy stare.

Sam regained his usual composure and said "yes, just three of you, I haven't decided who yet but it's in England, similar weather to here so it shouldn't matter for you too much"  
"Shouldn't matter too much! England is thousands of miles away!"  
"Yeah and I'd bet you want us to pay for it ourselves too"  
"Shut it!" Sam yelled "this is happening whether you like it or not, you have to protect these people, their part of the tribe, so like it or lump it, so to start with, is there anyone who _wants_ to go?"  
Me, pick me Sam, get me away from this place where there are rumours and hate and my mom who doesn't like me anymore. There was only quiet so I raised my hand, clearly I would have to break the silence "I want to go" I said and he beamed at me  
"great! So Embry wants to go, anyone else?"  
"Me, I'll go" Leah was in, she's okay company as long as you don't piss her off, she's quiet just like me, Sam nodded at her and gave a small grin, she looked away, now Sam would have to be strategic put Leah with the wrong person and you're done for.

He looked around the silent room, first at Jacob, but there was no way that he would leave what with Bella and the Cullen's around,  
he moved onto Quil, there was no way mommas boy Quil would be allowed to go on a plane,  
next Collin and Brady, three problems, no way they would be separated, and they were too new at being wolfs to be of use, and three they were thirteen no way could even Sam be able to bust them out of school.  
Then Jared had Kim so not a chance he would leave,  
then Seth, him and Leah? Bad mix.  
So that left Paul who has a bad home life and no other reason to stay in la Push, Sam gave him a pleading look and Paul caved "fine I'll go" Sam grinned again "great!"

"Wait a sec, in case you hadn't noticed, none of us three are swimming in riches, how do you expect us to pay for this?" Paul asked  
"The counsel 's cutting into the school budget, they can read to kill a mocking bird for a few more years" he said with a crooked smile "I'll tell you the rest of the arrangements when I know them myself"

"Okay, so I guess everyone can go now, if you want that was all I wanted to say really, unless anyone wants to stay?"  
"Hold up just a damned second" said Brady, he's a sarcastic little ass, so he could come out with anything "why are those three going away anyway? You got a kid over there or something?" he said grinning, Sam looked solemn and opened his mouth "yes"

The shock that radiated through the room was instant almost as instant as the anger that erupted down the back of every single wolf Leah was the first to yell (more of a scream really) and then every man in the room started shouting mostly about how selfish and how-could-you-do-this-to-Leah/Emily. I found myself yelling too, I can't remember what or why, because I wasn't even angry, if Sam has an illegitimate child somewhere I don't care, it's my ticket out of la push and I'm sure not signing up for a return.

* * *

**So this was quite short but I have the next two chapters, so that might be up later tonight if I can get it up before bed. But please tell me what you think.**

**Also, all will be explained next time, I know it seems odd right now but all will make sense soon.**


	2. Hahahaha said my life

Leah and I stayed behind after everyone left. I got everyone else to calm down enough to stop shouting and go off to do whatever it is they do (including Paul). I wanted to know more, where was I going? Where would I stay? What would happen with school? And I can think of a boatload of questions Leah stayed behind to ask. But before we could ask Sam had taken a seat at the table with a beer and said to us "Embry, Leah?"  
"Yeah?" I said and Leah looked focused for the first time  
"I want to tell you something, only because I trust you both the most" I nodded, Leah looked at the floor,  
"you need to go over there because the kid phased"  
"whoa-? Sam for you to have a kid that could phase would mean you had it when you were three!" I exclaimed, Leah seemed un-shocked at all this news so I could only assume she knew already  
"that's the problem the kids only 2, he turns into –I don't know a pup? His mom's freaking the hell out."  
"For obvious reasons" Leah put in  
Sam looked at her softly then continued focusing his eyes on me "I don't want anyone to know, nobody can know, I'm worried, I don't want any harm to come to him, its real important that nobody finds out, can you do that?"  
"Sure I can, but why?" I questioned  
"If Jake finds out he'll mention it to the Cullen's, I can't risk vampires knowing, they went crazy about Nessie, and we can't fight the Volturi, their bound to want to check him! I don't want my son being prodded and even killed by these damned vamps!"  
I nodded, I knew what he meant, the vampires feared us to some point, and even Volturi didn't like the look of twenty horse sized wolves ready to attack, but if it came to it, realistically, we would be dead in minutes, jolly as always.

Leah spoke up for the first time "what about Paul, we have to tell him"  
Sam nodded "I'll tell him, the council know everything, and they aren't happy. I'm treading on light water as it is, that's why I want you to go, you won't screw it up."  
"You didn't choose us, I put my hand up"  
"I would have chosen you in the end anyway, I trust you the most Lee"  
"Whatever, I'm going to find Seth and calm him down before he goes into the house" she walked out of Sam's without saying bye and broke into a run upon hitting the trees  
"Embry" Sam said, I turned my attention to him "I may trust Leah the most out of all my wolves, but I rely on you the most to keep everyone sane, that's why I'm glad you're going with those two hot heads, now go rest up, were talking to the council tomorrow, it'll be a long day"  
I smiled at him, I'm actually the most insane person going "so, no school?"  
"This is more important, oh also, tell your mom, say that you're going to college or something and the council are paying"  
"right" I nodded and left.

Tell my mom? This'll be good.

I got to my house and went up the steps that led to it, we lived just above the la push store, a crappy two cupboard sized bedroom place that manages to be ridiculously damp smelling year round, Quil reckons it looks just like that fair haired guys house from Brokeback mountain, you know, before his wife left him because of his "fishing" trips.

I went through the open front door and looked around my mom stood at the small stove in the kitchen, "I'm heating some left overs want some?" whenever my mom speaks to me it's in a monotone, almost like a robot, if it didn't upset me so much I could have some fun with it.  
"Sure mom, thanks"  
"where've you been tonight then?"  
"Nowhere, just with friends"  
"was their drink?"  
"No, mom"  
"Drugs?"  
"No, mom"  
"Girls? Because so help me Embry call if you knock some girl up your in so much trouble you don't even know"  
"No, mom, I'm not interested in anyone at the minute"  
"Really?" the only time her monotone disappears is so she can yell  
"Yes!" I insisted  
"Even though every day I see you come out of the woods with that Clearwater girl!"  
"Me and Leah? Are you mad!"  
"Clearly! Because if you two coming out of the woods looking hot and bothered adjusting your clothes doesn't suggest something, I don't know what does!"  
"That's it, you've lost it"  
"In that case I'm not the only one! Half the gossip in town is about you and those boys! Selling drugs? Going wild? Pimping out the Clearwater girl!"  
"You're crazy! For starters you've know Sue for years you could at least call her daughter by her god damned name!"  
"Don't you _dare_ cuss at me Embry Call!"  
"God damned? If I'm selling drugs surely my saying "god damned" is the last thing on your mind!"  
"You can't blame me Embry, I feel like I've lost my son!"  
"We all grow up someday, and for me that days soon, I'm going away to collage"  
"going away to college? With what money!"  
"The council are going to pay for me to go to England"  
"you aren't even Quileute!"  
"For all I know I _am_"  
"don't start that! So, you're going to go to England on your own?"  
"No"  
"who with then?" she demanded, she was on the verge of yelling really yelling and before bed she needs to yell, to get it out of her system  
"with Leah an-" her hand connected to my face "why does she bother you so much, mom?" she didn't say anything "is it because she could be my sister? No problems with you stealing someone's husband? But you don't like incest; I'll remember that for future." She looked shocked, but no point in me stopping now "but you know what? The other half of the town's gossip is about you stealing someone's husband! But who's? Because I do look so alike my friends or "drug buddies" we really could be brothers" she hit me again, I didn't flinch but that must have hurt her hand, her face was contorted with anger  
"OUT! I WANT YOU GONE EMBRY! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!"  
"OUT? OUT WHERE? KICKING ME ONTO THE STREETS?"  
"I MIGHT AS WELL FOR ALL THE SHITS YOU GIVE!"  
"REMEMBER, DON'T CUSS! Because that's something the women from la push hate, isn't it? And since you care so much about their opinions, you'd better be quiet" she shoved me I would have been fine if there hadn't been a chair behind me, I stumbled back fell smashing my head against the glass coffee table, a regular guy would have been out cold but I just got a shock, my head was stinging from the cuts that had glass in, they were shutting up fast, glass getting trapped in, I needed help but no way was I going to Dr. fang, but Sue's a nurse, she'll do something, my mother stood there in shock  
"Emb… Embry…I…I'm" she said this as I was getting up from the smashed table, I felt blood trickle down my neck, I said nothing but opened the front door stepped out and slammed it as my mother yelled "EMBRY!" I made my way to Sue's thinking my moms house is another place I'm not going back too.


End file.
